Beyond Life
by history-writer86
Summary: College is hard, but what but all the things that happen before you even get there? It's a good thing Sammy, Marissa, Dot and Holly will always have each other through death, romance and heartbreak as they go through high school and beyond.
1. Prologue: Full Circle

**A/N: Hey there everyone. This story covers it all, from romance, to death, to heartbreak and to friendship. This fiction, for once, does not center around Casey and Sammy. It' purpose is to explore and undersand the nature of Sammy, Holly, Dot and Marissa's friendship. **

**_Entering college has never been easy. But what's it like to just even get there? Luckily, Sammy, Marissa, Dot and Holly will always have each each other. _**

_Disclaimer: Why doe this even exist? If I owned SK...and _Runaway_, well, I woul be Wendenlin Van Draanen. _

* * *

**Prologue **

It started with some laughs in their dorm room. They had just finished studying for the evening (for once) and they were basking in a quiet comfort, the comfort that had become this solidified, intoxicating friendship, for all four of them. For the better part of six years, these young women had been friends, enduring classes, archenemies, feuding families, fighting criminals, meeting new friends, attending funerals, questioning life as it was, and finally, hurdling through high school to make it here: university, the epitome goal that pushed them closer together, in different ways.

They had pulled out their high school yearbook, from their junior year, to reflect on some happier days and to have some laughs. Their friendships with other people had fluctuated, varying from person-to-person. From the junior high years, not much had changed with their friends. Junior year, Billy Pratt was still the Class Clown, but he had mellowed out a bit that year, seriously dating a girl from the sophomore class. Heather Acosta had been de-throned by the head cheerleaders and wallowed in self-pity; Danny Urbanski was still as slick as they came and rumors had floated around him being involved in a gang; Brandon McKenize was the high school's assistant swimming team coach and was involved with random girls sporadically.

The conversation between the four women shifted around various topics, jumping over memories and skipping others. They talked about old boyfriends (minus one), the drama of high school and how, once the ever tenacious, high-top wearing chica got a car, the problems in Santa Martina seemed to disappear. People saw her as a threat, a force to be reckoned with. And boy, did she prove that to Santa Martina. A self-satisfied smirk crossed her face as they all began to talk about their junior high days. Catching the bad guy seemed like a fairy tale now, but there was fear, then, and uncertainty and excitement. And disbelief. _How _had they managed to get away with all they did back then? The conversation shifted to another mystery they had solved, all of them, together. It was the one that brought a dysfunctional, hard headed, stubborn and lost girl to them, all those years ago in the seventh grade one cold autumn day…

"So, c'mon, we've never actually talked about this," the brash, persistant girl stated, grabbing popcorn in her fist while propping her faded blue high-tops onto the table just above her. They had been a gift, from over four years ago, during a fairy tale…

"She's right you know," the followed, the believer girl continued while she fiddled with her over-priced, over-pinked phone, her black hair falling over her face as she reached for the carrot sticks.

"Do we really need to go into this?" the lost-and-found, the loved girl inquired while exchanging looks with the quieter one of all of them, with a beautiful circle still encompassing her high cheekbone. Sighing, the girl in inquisition rose from the floor and went into to her to began rummaging through her belongings. She finally exited her sparkling clean room with a small, tattered journal in her hand.

"If you want to know, read it," she said, setting the book in the center of the circle. The other three exchanged glances. So, the reading of the journal commenced, the three girl engrossed in the pages unfolding before them.

She waited patiently for them to digest what she had written all those years ago. It took a lot to even know what they were reading about: now, they should understand why she could never actually talk about it…the time when she ran away, when she made her way to California, safe into their arms.

Two hours passed, and the book was closed.

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Of course I was. I just…I didn't know how to approach it, I guess," the young woman's head ducked to her chest, a soft hole forming in her heart. This story was difficult to re-account, after all that had happened to her as such a _young_ and innocent girl. But whatever happened to her in her early childhood, was not innocent. She had fight homeless scums for houseroom, cower from fear of being molested by her own foster families, and then, try with all her might to trust, for really the first time in her life.

"We've all had rough times with our families…and we've witnessed it in each other," one of the young women piped in, softly, speaking for the first time since the memories had begun to brought up. She smiled sadly into the circle of friends. A rush of memories flooded into the circle…

* * *

**A/N: This is where the author says: cliffes are fun!!! Don't worry, the next chapter is right after this. And hey, one of these days I'll update Echoing Friendships and Reunion. **


	2. Like Lightening

**A/N: I'm sorry if the Prologue got confusing...I did my best to describe them. But I felt there was more mystery with not knowing who was saying what. Leaves room for interpertation...here is Dot's story. **

* * *

**Like Lightening **

It was the end of their first semester as eighth graders. Everything was going fairly well so far. There had been no serious incidents thus far…but life still wasn't too boring. How could it be with Sammy? Dot mused over these thoughts as she waved goodbye to her friends and began to bike towards Sisquane. Her parents had finally relented and let her bike to school on warm days. And today was uncharactesically warm for December. It just meant that she got to enjoy the ride home that much more.

Dot was at peace with herself. Softball wasn't really underway yet, and Heather was really nowhere to be seen. The end of the year before had not gone over well for her. Dot chuckled to herself, unaware of what was brewing just a few miles away from her.

Once she settled in at home, she began to tackle her homework, wondering what her friends were up to. She also wondered, idly, about the cute guy in her history class. She rolled her eyes and got up to make some popcorn. Just then the phone shrilled from the wall, echoing throughout the (rarely) empty house. Dot walked over to the phone, wondering when the phone had become so shrill, so _urgent_.

"Hello?"

"Margaret…Dot…is anyone there?" Her mom was on the other end, her voice disjointed, unlike her had ever heard her mom speak before.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me, Dot. What's—what's going on?" Dot's voiced cracked. She didn't even know what was unfolding at the downtown hospital yet.

"You…can you get a ride down to General Hospital? We—we need you here. Your brother---," Her mom's voice cracked, wavered again. The tears could now be heard through the phone, shivering into Dot's heart.

"Yeah. I can get a ride. Mom! Is everything okay?" Dot said urgently, almost whispering out of fear.

"We—the doctors don't know…just get down here as fast as you can," And the phone went silent. Her mom had hung up on her. Dot's mind went into auto-pilot as she dialed Sammy's number, numbly, mutely.

"Hello?"

"Hi..Mrs. Keyes. I need to speak to Sammy. It's Dot," Dot managed to maintain her voice, until Sammy's voice reached the line.

"Sammy! I need Casey's number!" Dot gasped, her mind reeling with the possibilities of what was happening in the hospital.

"Why?" Sammy could hear the distress in her friend's voice, "Dot, is everything okay?"

"No. I don't know what's going on. I just—just know that I need a ride to General Hosptial…my whole family is there."

"Oh my God! Okay, are you ready? And do you want me to meet you there? Or even have Casey come and get me too?" Sammy's voice was laced with worry. And they still didn't know that a little boy's heart was threatening to give any second.

"No…I'll keep you posted. It's just, Casey—he's the only one I know in Sisquane."

"Alright. Here's his number," Sammy said, the numbers tumbling over the line easily. Dot wrote them down and hastily got off the phone.

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Casey?" Dot had learned from Sammy that Casey and his dad sounded so, so familiar.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Dot, you know, Sammy's friend. I need a favor…"

Casey and his dad were there in less than three minutes. They understood the seriousness of the situation and Casey was just perpetually good, even when he wasn't trying to be. They ushered Dot into the car while Casey lay a consoling hand on her shoulder. Through her worry, Dot really could understand why everyone was so convinced that Sammy and Casey belonged together. They were just such good people.

By the time they had reached the hospital (in about ten minutes, generally a twenty-five minute drive; Mr. Acosta had experienced death in hospitals before and he knew that Dot had to be there, for that final moment, because death rang perceptibly through the air without anyone knowing what was actually going on, catching everyone's breath away), Dot's father, Jan DeVries was waiting for Dot to arrive. He nodded at Mr. Acosta and Casey, then turned to his oldest child and daughter.

"Dot…Stan and Troy were messing around with some fireworks out by that old cabin, you know how they always used to…," But Mr. DeVries had made his mistake already, uttering one word and Dot knew what happened. That instant, that moment in time changed the state of their family forever. Dot's eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking, breaking and falling into an abyss. She hugged her dad, tighter than she had ever had in her life. Because now, a void would always fill their lives, from now until the day they joined her playful, immature, loving, missed brothers in death.

The funeral was so modest, so somber. Dot clutched to her family on one arm, her friends on another. This would not be the first death, the first time a heart would be ripped from its core. They accepted this fact then, ready to brace each other for the blows to come. Because they understood and helped Dot through the turmoils of loss every day.

Even in college, Dot had a difficult time facing her brother's death. It happened so quickly, so suddenly, so fate-like that she didn't know how to process it. There were days were she felt like she was drowning under her own weight, her own sadness. But then her friends pulled her through, just like they did back in the following year, when another familial point broke through and straight into Marissa's heart.

* * *

**A/N: This is why this is rated T+. Character deathes are so depressing...R&R, especially if you're looking forward to this continuing. **


	3. Foundations

**A/N: This isn't my best, but it is about what happens to Marissa at the start of high school. I hope you enjoy it! And if you don't mind, I love, love reviews. I know people are reading this, but feedback and an actual count of who's reading is always nice. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Foundations **

Ever since Marissa's dad starting gambling, things in the McKenzie household had been rocky. That meant, from the beginning of eighth grade, to the middle of freshmen year life had taken a dip for the worse for both Mikey and Marissa. Mikey continued to attend Hudson's Boot Camp because he didn't want to leave Hudson's for the screaming that echoed across the walls of the McKenzie house. Marissa, on the other hand, didn't really have a place to go. Dot's family was still coping with the loss of their two sons and Sammy's place was out of the question. Meg and Vera were willing to have Marissa over if she helped around the shop, but she didn't have the love for dogs Holly did. Luckily, for Marissa, freshmen year brought a small glimmer of hope.

At the start of the year, the group the girls had had back in the seventh grade was reunited. So, every day after school she, Sammy, Casey, Billy, Dot, Holly, and Cricket (she started to hang out with them in the eighth grade. She and Sammy had clicked from the backpacking/condor adventure.) would go to the mall for a couple of hours, procrastinating on going back into reality. They would play video games, pretend to window shop, tease Casey and Sammy (who were _still _not together) or watch Billy imitate other shoppers. This gave Marissa solace, until she finally had to leave the mall…that's when she loathed her life.

It was true that her parents didn't get home 'til much later, mostly when Marissa and Mikey were long in bed. But their screams of anger pealed into their children's rooms. Most nights, Marissa and Mikey remained in their rooms, clutching the covers (or stuffed animals). When Marissa's birthday rolled around that year, she asked for her own phone, which was granted with not much thought or show. The phone was installed during a fight and Marissa promptly put it to use, to call Sammy. Sammy was relieved to be able to help her friend, even if it meant staying up late, late into the night. Because Sammy was able to soothe Marissa's anxieties, to tell her that even if they did divorce the world wouldn't end, because at least the fighting would finally stop.

The months dragged on, yet flew by, as they seem to do in high school. Homework piled onto the new freshmen and life remained in a stagnant fashion, soaking in a ray of happiness and seemingly despair at the same time. So much was going on for everyone that it was sometimes hard to believe how _young _they were. Friday nights became a favorite for everyone, a piece of sanity inside chaos. Every Friday night, Warren Acosta would go to L.A., most likely to spend the weekend with Lady Lana (Sammy and Casey grew silent whenever the subject of their parents was broached), so the kids took over the home. They watched movies, ranging from scary to ridiculously comedic. Afterwards, they would break to the kitchen to make a random assortment of food for dinner. From there, they would just laugh, relax and take in their friendship.

This routine came to a close when two things happened, one to Marissa and the other to Sammy. Marissa's parents announced their divorce just days before Christmas break. They had already begun to undergo the legal proceedings and it would be effective just three days before Christmas. Marissa's dad would be moving to L.A., taking half of the family's earnings and his own bitter pride. He would be able to visit his children whenever he wished, but that promise fell through the gaps as time wore on. Yolanda, meanwhile, would stay on East Jasmine with Marissa and Mikey. This arrangement worked, for the most part, expect for when Marissa and Yolanda fell into squabbles that forced Marissa over to Sammy's new home, with one Hudson and Rita Graham.

The second incident inside freshmen year affected the routine of the group of friends because, suddenly, there was a place where they could hang out with no qualms, no awkwardness, no _tension_. Hudson and Rita were very opening towards Sammy's friends. In fact, they adored them all. They could see real friendship in all of them and encouraged Sammy to bring her friends over, something she had never been able to do until this point. Hudson's porch quickly became a refugee for the kids, especially for Sammy where she could vent, cry and be consoled by tea and Sammy and Hudson's advice.

Life was rocky, but moments like a porch filled with laughter and memories distilled the roughness, especially for Holly Janquell.

* * *

**A/N: R & R, like always. I hope this was alright. I'll be turning to my other stories after I finish this one, which should be done pretty quickly. I already know where this is going. **


	4. Resolve

**A/N: There is actually important informatin in this Author's Note, so pay attention. If you haven't read Runway there are two things you need to do. 1) Close this fic because you won't know what is going on if you keep on reading and 2) after you read Runaway, come back and read this chapter. Suddenly, life will make sense and you'll love Wendelin all over again for writing such an awesome story. Now if you have read Runaway, enjoy! Oh, and R&R!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sammy Keyes or _Runaway. _They belong to the genius that is Wendelin Van Draanen, who actually responds to fan mail...*laughs. _

**_College is hard, but what but all the things that happen before you even get there? It's a good thing Sammy, Marissa, Dot and Holly will always have each other through death, romance and heartbreak as they go through high school and beyond._**

* * *

**Resolve **

"Well, now that we've recounted those happy memories…," Sammy laughs languidly, her legs stretching into the circle the women created just hours previously. The other three young women laugh quietly while turning their attention to the journal lying in front of them.

"It was never easy to talk about. That's why I just brought the journal out. You know, everything that happened freshman year didn't affect me, not like being homeless at 12. I had such a different outlook on life then. I realize now that it was a part of my survival. If I admitted to myself that I was homeless, my resolve would have been broken that much more quickly. Even today, I cannot believe what I went through all those years ago. That's why Heather never really got to me either; I knew she could never hurt me, physically or emotionally, not like the Bender's or any of those other horrible people who had the damn to treat their foster kids like pieces of dirt, less than human. I'd had already gone through enough in my life!" While she spoke, Holly managed to maintain a level voice, until the very end. Her words began to take a loaded meaning, emotion driving her to near tears.

Holly sprang up from the circle, tears claiming her dominant expression. Dot moved to comfort her, but Holly threw a hand out to stop her. "I need to get this out there. It's been kept in for too long." Silence filled the room, everyone waiting with abated breathe, wanting, yet fearing what Holly would say.

"It was so scary, when Sammy took me to Meg and Vera. I didn't know what would happen. I was so ready to run, so terrified of my own honesty. I really think your promises helped me through that, Sammy. I don't know what I would have done without you, without any of you. It must've been difficult to accept me like that, out of nowhere, not knowing who I was or what I had done. Numerous people didn't trust me, from adults to kids our own age. And who could blame them? I was a kid, with my instincts taking over my mind, because it was the only way I could survive. I learned so much that year, being homeless. I just wish I could take it back. As much as I love Meg and Vera and all they have done for me, I still—I still miss my mom."

Holly wrapped her arms around herself, the tears preventing her from speaking. Sammy rose from the floor and placed an arm around Holly, "It isn't fair is it?" She muttered quietly to Holly.

"No," Holly rasped, moving towards Sammy's embrace, "I don't understand why they always leave. I think of her, I try to blame her for leaving me behind, for loving heroin more than me and my own welfare and I just _can't_. Why can't I?"

"Because she's your mother. She's your own blood and soul. There's this unspeakable, unbreakable bond between a mother and her daughter. No matter what happens you will always be connected and you will always love her. It's important to remember, though, that despite all the things she did to you, or didn't do for you, that she loved you from the day you were born. I can see that in the journal entries," Sammy spoke tenderly, comfortingly.

Holly sniffed slowly, causing a laugh to be draw from the rest of her friends. She smiled meekly and nodded to Sammy, smiling. "Thanks you guys."

"Anytime Holly," Marissa and Dot said together, because even though they didn't say anything, they were there, for the first time in Holly's life.

"Now, where were we?" Dot smiled broadly, wanting to resume their reflection of high school. Sammy's mind went into overdrive…there was only a few more major events that they would want to touch on…one that Sammy avoided to think about.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love, love to have some more reviews so I know people are actually interested in this story. It gives me some motivation to keep going. Because I know where this is going to end, but I can easily quit writing for it. So, please review! **


	5. Mixed Signals

**A/N: Here is chapter...4? 5? I lost count and yes, it is about Sammy and Casey, but not in th way you'd think. *grins. Enjoy! **

_**College is hard, but what but all the things that happen before you even get there? It's a good thing Sammy, Marissa, Dot and Holly will always have each other through death, romance and heartbreak as they go through high school and beyond.**_

**** _Disclaimer should not exist because this whole site is one huge disclaimer. The only author that I know of who got a FanFiction published was one Gregory Maguire for his twisted, yet amazing tackes on classic fairy tales. This is not one of those works. _

* * *

**Mixed Signals **

It had been over a year since Sammy had admitted she had feelings for a guy. This was no easy feat for her. So many people had been vying to get them together, everyone from her friends to Sergeant Borsch and even to her own grandmother. _What had happened to the world?! _They were only kids, one of who was still in junior high (_ahem_) and barely a teenager. Sometimes, Sammy never understood the world.

Eighth grade brought no reprieve for the duo, partially because they were at different schools and also because their (_damn_) parents started dating. They hadn't even known each other for four months! Now who held that record…that's right, Casey and Sammy did. Even if they were kids, they deserved a chance just as much as anyone else (_right?_). Casey didn't seem to agree with this sentiment.

He sweetly accepted Sammy's invitation to Sergeant Borsch's wedding and yes, they did dance. And yes, Sammy was in a dress. And yes, they did have fun, much to Sammy's near disbelief. The night ended with a goodnight peck on the cheek…and an avoidance of all calls for nearly three months. They didn't see much of each other (_much to her…dismay?_). These feelings of disappointment shouldn't have been foreign to Sammy (_remember Lady Lana?_) but these bitter, nearly heart wrenching feelings nearly torn Sammy apart. Not that she showed this disappointment…much. Her friends read right through her, but never pressed the issue.

The rest of the year flew by, with a random, spur-of-the-moment New Years' Party over at the patriarch Acosta home. Casey finally returned Sammy's calls (_about one month, three weeks and four days late_) to invite her. She accepted, of course and they actually talked for the whole evening, with no New Year kiss…much to the dismay of their friends (_and of each other_). After the New Year, Sammy, Holly, Dot, and Marissa prepped intensely for the Slugger Cup, preparing for a sound defeat of the evil doers team. With Ms. Rothammer, they took on the world, smashing Heather and her fiery hair into the ground.

Contiuntion flew by, the summer calling the girl's names with open arms, this time with no vacations, some scattered volunteer work and all the time in the world. Sammy was far from nervous about high school. In fact, she was getting over Casey all together and had begun crushing on someone else (_there was this allure about Sammy that hit once she stopped putting her foot in her mouth around boys_) and they went on dates. They even kissed. But the boy remained nameless, especially after Sammy just up and stopped liking him, for no reason.

High school came at them in full force, in a manner that pushed Casey and Sammy together. Now, it wasn't just their friends. No, the whol school was waiting in the wings for this couple to get together already! The bets began hitting the table once they became upperclassman worthy news. So, when Casey was a senior and Sammy was a junior. People had seen them flirting, teasing, fighting and all around messing with each other's emotions.

Casey grew up quickly, mentally and physically. He took to running after school and endured watching his messed up little sister nearly OD on meth. He became the over protective big brother and kept Heather from her old friends. Sammy made fun of him about it (_because_ _she didn't know what had happened_) until he snapped and broke down to tell her everything. As a whole, they grew up together. They watched (_and helped_) each other grow, mature, change and shape into practically one person.

Now why in the hell didn't they get together?

It was simple (_not really_): they loved each other far too much to ever admit. So, they threw themselves at other people, people who were like the other, people who were total opposites of the other, people who they hated, people who they felt sympathy for and people they actually fell for.

Casey was the first to have a serious girlfriend (_nine months, two weeks and ten days_). Her name was Jane and she was on the softball team. Each practice was a battle for Marissa, Holly and Dot. In fact, Sammy had to restrain her friends (_multiple_) times just to keep the girl safe. Sammy was peeved, mostly because Casey hadn't told her about this girl. But then again, Casey and Jane were only juniors. It turned out that Jane cheated on him. Sammy was the one to console Casey until he got over her, just in time for Sammy to enter a serious relationship, with one Greg Pratt (_yes, there is relation. Billy's older brother was a college freshman who went to Homecoming Sammy's junior year. It was practically love at first sight…if Casey didn't already have that role._)

The duo dated for over a year with Sammy falling hard and furious for the college boy. It ended, abrubtly, for a reason Sammy never divulged to Casey. It involved some alcohol and some college boys wanting to get "a piece of Sammy". Greg did nothing to save his girlfriend. So, she did what any slightly tipsy, brash girl would do: she punched his lights out, making the other guys extremely grateful they hadn't done anything.

That summer, Casey and Sammy flirted outrageously, nearly kissing numerous times. But something always kept them at bay, until one day near the end of the summer, Casey snapped (_again_).

"Sammy, I can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" Sammy was still as clueless as ever.

"This game. Between us. This cat and mouse _game_. I like you, a lot. Now, is anything going to happen? We've been at this for over four years!"

"I—I--," Sammy was stunned by his words. She knew how it felt, but it scared her. She had been so hurt by Greg. There were scars, still some healing that needed to be done. She thought Casey would understand that. Maybe…maybe if she told the truth.

"I'll take that as a no," Casey said sadly. He pushed up from his place on the beach, giving Sammy a small kiss on the forehead and a sad smile. Sammy felt her heart punched right out of her chest. What was she going to do now?

Nothing. They still talked (_they had the same friends_), but there was no more flirting, no banter, no love. Casey invited her to his Graduation party, left an e-mail address and zipped off to some college, away from Sammy.

Senior year was—was unexplainable. The group was torn down the middle, keeping Sammy, Marissa, Holly and Dot together to build and enjoy their friendship further. The details of the past few years were hashed out. They understood the pain of what had happened to each other and learned of Sammy's near rape incident. They insisted that she tell Casey, but how? When? Where? Nothing could be done.

Graduation came upon them instantly, and that's really when things began to change, but for the better. Because they had a future waiting for them, inside a college about a hundred or so miles south of Santa Martina where fate would re-align its choices, for the four young women and one hopeful young man.

* * *

**A/N: *evil laugh!!!!! Cliffe hanger...not that I know how many people are actually reading this...I don't know where got the time to update so quickly...maybe if I updated a more popular story, I could advertise this one...idea, idea, R&R! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
